


Talking About The Weather

by Happy_Toaster



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Toaster/pseuds/Happy_Toaster
Summary: It's unbearably hot and Jim is melting, literally melting. Bones - his ever-loving boyfriend, and doctor - tries to help.Or maybe not so much. At least, they end up in the shower, but there is nothing cooling about it.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Talking About The Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Not what I had in mind. Definitely longer than what I had planned, but this piece just came and rolled around on my keyboard like a cat demanding your undivided attention. So, here it is. Hope you like it and it sweetens your day a little. :)
> 
> A really big 'Thank you' goes out to J, who was so nice and did some proofreading and gave some lovely feedback. You're the best.

He's dying. He's dying an achingly, painstakingly slow death because it's so fucking hot Jim can actually feel the proteins in his body denaturate. He's lying on the kitchen floor, already just wearing his swim trunks and feels the dark hardwood boards under his back getting sticky.  
Jim groans dramatically and winkles his nose at the uncomfortable feeling all over his body. It had been a good idea back then. He had been on the way to the fridge to find something to drink, that wasn't the temperature of lukewarm piss, and had discovered the heavenly cool feeling of the boards against his bare feet. From there on he had straight out refused to relinquish his place on the floor.  
  
  
“What the fuck are you doing?”  
  
  
Jim lifted his head slightly to look at his boyfriend standing in the doorway leading into the living area and looking kind of worried and exasperate at the same time.  
  
  
“Ain't it obvious?” That got him one massive eye-roll and a subsequent glare.  
  
  
“Funny, smart-ass. I meant it more like: Dammit, what's wrong with you? You went to get a drink and went MIA”, Bones huffs, but continues to lean against the door frame, presenting Jim with a very enticing view. They had both been sprawling on the back porch, waiting to become crisp and enjoying the warm weather when Jim went in search of refreshments. Well, Bones had been enjoying the weather, Jim had till then suffered quietly, because Bones in nothing but his swim trunks was all kinds of hot. Apparently, when Jim failed to make his way back Bones deemed it necessary to go out of his way to find him.  
  
  
“It's just too warm”, Jim whines and lets his head drop back to the floor with a soft thud. “Everywhere. I feel like being stewed in my own juices.”  
  
  
Bones grimaces. “That's disgusting.”  
  
  
“I know!”  
  
  
“Don't be such an infant. It's barely 30°C outside and there is a pleasant breeze, too”, Bones counters gruffly.  
  
  
“You are insane. Absolutely and completely out of your mind.”  
  
  
“That’s neither here nor there”, Leonard deadpans, but there is a twitch to the corner of his mouth, that tells Jim he is trying very hard not to smile. “You are being ridiculous for no reason. …. Well, at least more so than usual.” And this time the smile is there, teasing and fond and oh so loving.  
  
  
“Thank you”, Jim replies sweetly, drawing out the last syllable. Then pouts up at Bones. “At least you get a tan.” To emphasize his words Jim lets his gaze wander over Bones' body in a very lecherous manner.  
  
  
Leonard snorts and finally makes his way further into the kitchen, going down on his haunches next to Jim and poking him in the ribs. Jim definitely does not squeak.  
  
  
“Come on, don't be such a spoilsport.”  
  
  
Jim sputters and glares at Leonard indignantly. “You call me a spoilsport? _You_?”  
  
  
“Yes.”  
  
  
“Unbelievable”, Jim breathes – the overdramatic bastard – and sits up, grabbing Bones' arms. “Who are you and what have you done to my grumpy, cantankerous, reclusive Bones?”  
  
  
“Flattery won't make me leave you alone”, Bones huffs and leans forward, arms crossed on his knees and places a fleeting kiss on Jim's lips. Jim automatically tries to deepen the kiss and whines low in his throat when Bones pulls away almost immediately.  
  
  
“If it's really too much for you to join me outside, how about cooling down in the shower?”, Bones hums. Actually, Jim is pretty sure it is more of a burr.  
  
  
“Aw Bones, that's so considerate of you”, Jim smiles sunnily. “But, right now I think I actually want to get really hot with you in the shower.”  
  
  
Bones snorts and rolls his eyes. “Unbelievab-” But Jim shuts him up with a firm press of lips to Bones' smiling mouth. Now that he can take his time he tastes the sun on Bones' lips, the sweetness of the iced tea he likes to indulge in on such days. He pushes himself up of the floor and Bones follows willingly, his hands gripping on Jim's hips, pulling them flush together.  
  
  
“Oh god. I love you Bones, but if we don't get under the shower, like right the fuck now, I'll seriously spontaneously self-ignite” Jim gasps, his breath hot on Leonard's lips and his fingers digging almost painfully into his biceps. Bones opts to kiss Jim within an inch of his life to shut him up. Plundering his mouth and effectively stealing his breath away. When he is done, dazed blue eyes look back at him and he teasingly nips at Jim's bottom lip.  
  
  
“Don't worry darlin', promise I'll take good care of you.”  
  
  
Jim shudders visibly, leaning further into Bones' embrace. He lets one hand sink into those silky brown strands and rolls his hips, grinding their fast-growing erections together. He grabs hard on Bones' hair and forces him to adjust his angle on their next kiss. Bones growls dangerously and Jim decides, that they've definitely wasted enough time standing in the middle of their kitchen. He pushes Leonard back without losing contact, through the door and further down the hallway. Bones grunts as his shoulder bumps painfully with the door frame and Jim breathes an apologetic “Sorry”, before smashing their lips back together.  
  
  
Eventually, they make it to the bathroom with minimal fuss and Jim pushes Bones away, maybe a little too forcefully as the other man stubbles slightly and bumps into the sink. But apparently Bones couldn't care less. His eyes are firmly fixed on Jim, his gaze almost predatory. Jim drinks in the sight of Bones' slightly heaving chest, flushed cheeks, dilated pupils, and sexy mused hair. He looks fucking gorgeous and he is all his.  
  
  
With a sly smirk, Jim hooks his thumbs into the waistband of his swim trunks and makes a show of lasciviously striping out of them. He fixes Bones with his piercing blue eyes, daring him to move, to touch. But Bones remains still, pressed firmly against the washstand, his fingers holding the edge of the sink in a white-knuckled grip. Jim finally closes the distance between them with two long strides and steps right up into Bones' space. They are not touching, not yet, just standing there for a moment. The tension between them crackling like a distant thunderstorm. Jim raises his hand and lets his fingertips trail lightly over Bones' collarbone and chest and down over his abdomen, his eyes never leaving Bones' face. He catalogs every smooth ridge and dip of strong muscles and bones, every involuntary twitch and gasping breath. He skims along the soft skin above Bones' waistband, savoring the resulting full-body shiver.  
  
  
“You're a fuckin' tease”, Bones growls and Jim smiles indulgently.  
  
  
“Maybe. But it'll be worth it.”  
  
  
Bones strains to lean into Jim, but a flat hand on his chest holds him back. He groans and bites his lip to stop himself from begging. Jim is all smooth, white skin over strong, lean muscles, even the sun doesn't dare to touch him. His lips are enticingly swollen and red and there is just so much energy and life in him, Leonard never wants to be without this strong and beautiful man at his side.  
  
  
Bones is ripped from his quite sappy musings as Jim finally, _finally_ , removes his shorts from his hips and pulls him forward. Disappointingly not against him, but into the spacious shower stall. He fumbles for a moment with the thermostat and shower settings. Shortly after a pleasantly cool, but not cold, gentle stream of water is raining down on them, not so different to a refreshing summer rain.  
  
  
Leonard tilts his head back, closes his eyes, and savors the feeling for a quick moment. When he looks back down he has only seconds to recognize the heat in Jim's eyes, water droplets collecting on his dark lashes and making them shine impossibly more than usual, before he is pushed against the tiled shower wall and his mouth claimed in a hungry kiss.  
  
  
He sinks into the kiss willingly, relinquishing his control over the further development of the situation and Jim takes it eagerly. He presses their bodies together from knee to chest and creates the most delicious friction between them. Bones lets his head fall back against the tiles, baring his throat, which Jim instantly takes advantage of to nip over his pulse point, making Bones' heartbeat jump.  
  
  
“Jim.” It's not more than a husky breath. His fingers scrape over Jim's back, seeking purchase.  
  
  
Jim hums against his neck before biting down sharp at Bones' collarbone, making his breath catch and cock twitch. He instantly soothes the sting with his tongue. Then he migrates lower and peppers Bones' chest with hot kisses, paying special attention to his nipples. It seems like an eternity passed before he is finally on his knees, the anti-slide mat they had installed after their very fist sexy shower adventure was now providing a nice cushioning effect.  
  
  
Jim rubs his nose along the crease of Bones' prominent hipbone and inhales the warm, musky scent of his sun-kissed skin. Strong fingers tangle in his wet hair, neither pushing him forward nor pulling him away. It's Bones' desperate attempt to ground himself, to hold on to his self-control, and let Jim take the lead. Jim rewards him by licking a wet stripe from the base of Bones' throbbing cock to the tip, dipping his tongue into his leaking slit.  
  
  
“Fuck … Jim, you bastard”, Bones curses and the fingers in Jim's hair tighten warningly.  
  
  
Jim chuckles lightly and looks up to meet Bones' eyes. He is a ravishingly hot mess. A deep flush spreading over his chest and high on his cheeks. His pupils are blown wide with arousal under dark lashes and the water, still raining down over his body, makes him glisten in the low sunlight shining in through the window. God, if Bones could only see what Jim sees. Well fuck, he can only just show him then, can't he?  
  
  
Jim digs his fingers into Bones' hips, pinning them effectively against the wall and closes his mouth over the hot, flushed head of Bones' cock. He sucks hard, presses his tongue to the tip and makes Bones buck helplessly in his iron grip. The moans and breathy gasps he elicits from his lover go straight to his own neglected cock, making him pulse with desire. Jim ignores it for now and takes Bones deeper, relaxing his throat to take him all the way in. He gags a little, but swallows and breathes through the initial resistance, relishing the weight and taste of Bones on his tongue.  
  
  
Bones babbles nonsensically above him between moans and writhes under his touch. Jim hollows his cheeks and works his head slowly up and down Bones' length. He pulls every dirty trick he knows and as he scrapes his teeth lightly over the head, Bones keens loudly.  
  
  
His own heartbeat thumbs deafeningly in Jim's ears, hot pleasure is coursing through his veins and leaves his skin just as hot as the sun outside. He can feel, that Bones is close and loosens one hand from his hips to brush behind his balls to press a massaging finger against his perineum. The effect is almost instant. Bones jerks almost violently as he comes deep down Jim's throat. Jim tries to swallow around it but in the end, has to pull away and catches the last jets on his jaw. He swallows and coughs a little and jerks back surprised when Bones legs buckle underneath him and he slides down the wet shower wall.  
  
  
Jim's heart leaps into his throat as he now sits between Bones' bent legs. He grabs his boyfriend by his shoulder as he fails to open his eyes and give any indication as to what is wrong.  
  
  
“Hey Bones, you ok?!” Jim kneels in front of him, concern clear in his voice. Leonard reluctantly blinks his eyes open. He doesn't like that look on Jim's face, not right now or at any other time, but right now he dislikes it the most. He breathes heavily, trying to get his heart rate so settle down and looks at Jim though half-lidded dark mossy-green eyes.  
  
  
“Other than you just trying to suck my brain outta my cock, I'm just peachy.” He smiles lazily and takes Jim's hand to give it a reassuring squeeze.  
  
  
Jim heaves a relieved sigh and lets his head drop to Bones' shoulder with a slightly hysteric giggle.  
  
  
“Geeze, don't scare me like that”, he mumbles and Bones reaches up to lightly pet his head.  
  
  
“ 'm sorry”, he drawls and blinks to dispel the fuzziness in his head. As he is more alert he realizes with concern and a certain degree of bashfulness, that Jim is trembling in his arm. He turns his head a little to brush his lips against Jim's temple.  
  
  
“Jim? Did you come, darlin'?”  
  
  
His only answer was a shake of the head.  
  
  
“Aw, poor baby. Come here. Let me take care of you.”  
  
  
He nuzzles into Jim's wet hair and sneaked a hand between their bodies, taking Jim into hand. The slight shock had done nothing to diminish his arousal and Jim instantly thrusts his hips into Bones' grip. Those steady and strong surgeons' hands never cease to impress him with their prowess. Bones always knows what Jim needs most, how to drag his pleasure out to unknown heights or to get him of embarrassingly quick.  
  
  
The water makes his palm slick and Bones flicks his wrist just the right way every time he passes over Jim's head. He has no chance to last long. He comes with a low moan muffled against Bones' neck, white-hot pleasure running down his spine and igniting his whole being. He spurts over Bones' hand and chest, making a mess between their bodies. Bones jerks him trough the aftershocks and only lets go when Jim whimpers quietly and starts to squirm.  
  
  
“Sorry. Too much?” He pulls his hand back and wraps Jim into a tight hug, pulling him further into his body.  
  
  
“Nah, it's good.” Jim nuzzles his nose against Bones' jaw, feeling the scrape of his stubble against the sensitive skin there and wraps his hands around his lower back where he isn't pressed against the tiles. The water is still coming down around them, washing away the traces of their heated coupling, but it can't reach the warm fuzzy feeling settling deep in their chests.  
  
  
After a moment Bones hums and shifts a little uncomfortable.  
  
  
“Guess we should get up and out”, he mumbles but doesn't move beyond that.  
  
  
“Guess you're right”, Jim concedes but doesn't move either.  
  
  
Eventually, they make it out of the shower and, after drying off, slip under the heavenly cool sheets without caring to put on any clothes again.  
  
  
“It's to warm anyway”, Jim points out, and Bones snickers into the golden strands of Jim's hair.  
  
  
There is a beat of silence and Bones thinks, maybe Jim already fell asleep but then he shuffles a little and presses a hand right over Leonard's heart.  
  
  
“Think tomorrow will be just as warm as today?”  
  
  
“Maybe. Maybe not. It doesn't matter either way. I'll stay with you come sunshine or rain”, Bones replies and presses a chaste kiss to Jim's forehead. Jim burrows deeper into their embrace and sighs happily.  
  
  
“I love you too, Bones.”

The End ;)


End file.
